degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Degrassi (Season 13)/@comment-7233615-20130814142921
I know alot of people have been saying that they don't like this season and I agree to a certain point. the whole Alli and Leo plot is completely pointless. I really don't see how she is already in love with him even though she has know him for like 2 weeks a month at most. she says in the Honey sneak peek that Leo is the only guy who actually loved her back but what about Dave I pretty sure he loved her. also what happend with her and Dallas I was pretty sure that they were gonna be together and now she wants to be with this Leo guy that she just met and honestly tihe relationship isn't even gonna last that long. she gonna go back to Canada and their relationship is gonna end I am pretty sure that the long distance thing isnt even gonna happen. In the much music promo for Honey it shows Leo screaming at alli sying "Do you think I'm a stupid guy" so I think hes not the guy he seems to be. I was thinking that he was gonna hit her or something but then I'm hearing that he might rape her so I really don't know all I know is that I really don't like the guy or the plots. especially the whole double date plot from cannonball that was just stupid. I don't understand why Alli is getting this many plots when they really aren't that good. the only reason I think there is so many is because its leading up to something good but I don't know. I really like the whole Cancer plot with Clare. the only thing is I think its going a little fast. Like when spinner had cancer it went much longer before he found out if it was getting better. But overall I think this plot besides the asher plot gives Clare a plot just for herself that doesn't revolve around relationships but gives her something huge that alot of teens and young adults deal with. the Adam Imogen Becky plot. I would rate that an 8 out of 10. I mean In summertime when Becky was telling Adam who not to hang out with was kind of bitchy. I mean I like Becky sometines but I really don't favor the Beckdam relationship I don't see that they have alot in common and they have different beliefs. I honestly like would like to see Adam and Imogen she seems better fit for him right now. Imogen says that shes open minded and Becky isn't really. I didn't like how Adam was so jealous it just seem like he was himself. he really should have talked to Becky about his concerns instead of writing that fake message to Todd. Imo I think that Becky had no right to tell Adam who not to hang with because she was worried if she was gonna hang with guys that would have made Adam worry like he was in Summertime. Now alot of people think that Adam is gonna die in this episode and I really hope that doesn't happen but I really don't know what to believe because of the whole Cam thing. I was hoping that Cam didn't and I thought that it wasn't gonna happen but it did so I don't know what to expect from this episode because of what happend with Cam. Also I am glad that they touched the story with the texting and driving because alot of people get into car accidents and unfortunately die from this because they weren't paying attention. I just hope he doen't die because Adam is my favorite character and I don't want anybody else to die for a while. I know that there is a funeral this season and I really hope that its not Adam's. they said that Alicia Jacob and Munro were on set and also Drew. so I'm thinking all of these people are realated to Adam so thats what I'm thinking. I hope that in this case the writers don't go there because they just killed off a character that alot of the fans loved and Adam has been around since season 10 and killing him off right before his senior year would just suck and I'm pretty sure that some people might even stop watching the show if they killed of Adam. I was also hearing that they might kill him off because the actress that plays Adam is a girl and I know it was discussed about surgery for Adam so I don't know if that might be it I think thats kinda stupid to kill of a character though. I'm getting pissed off to because everything keeps happening to Adam he got shot, all of the girls that he was into except Becky were into or went out with Drew and he was rejected for his brother. I will be really sad. I am hoping for the best of Adam. the whole Maya plot I mean I liked it but it asn't my favorite. I thought that Tristan and Maya were gonna be fighting way longer into the fall block. But I am glad they made up. I like the idea of Miles and Maya I think they would make a cute couple and I am hearing how alot of people llike Maya and Chewy I wouldn't mind that either. all I know when Maya and Miles go back to degrassi even if they aren't together I know Zig isn't gonna like their friendship or whatever they have going on. I just hope that zig doen't do any of the shit that that he did with Cam. If ;Maya and Miles want to be together then let them be together. I know some people want Zaya to happen but I don't think that will happen for a while. some people also wonder why Zig isn't there well realistically Zig would have never been able to afford the trip to Paris so I am glad that the writers kept that same idea for Zig. I think Zig and Maya have a connection but its more a friendship thing. I really do want Mayles to happen and I really hope it happens soon. I hope that Miles is bisexual so it can be a male bisexual he never revealed if he was staraight to Tristan. Its most lilkely that he's straight i just hope that there is a bisexual character. I hope they give Tristan a boyfriend soon because everyone he's into is straight and no into him. I am getting so mad with that. Overall, I did like the season especially the new characters I think they all have potential. I would like to see if Miles and his dad the abuse plot might go somewhere and I wanna see what they do with Chewy. I just feel like everything was rushed in this season every plot was and that pissed me off. I didn't entirely hate ths block but I didn't love it as much as like now or never or showdown or even 12c. I know most of the Degrassi fans didn't really like this blockbut for the most part I did so I know some people are gonna disagree.